Une histoire de saké
by Xalconis
Summary: <html><head></head>Yaoi IchiHitsu- Lorsqu'un stupide pari de sa vice-capitaine entraine le capitaine Hitsugaya dans les plus profonds abysses du ridicule, notre shinigami remplacent national ne peut s'empécher de mettre son grain de sel.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Une histoire de Saké

Univers: Bleach

Paring: IchiHitsu

Disclamer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient, il sont tous la propriété exclusive Tite Kubo (et heureusement pour eux XD)

Bonjours à tous, bon après des années à lire encore et encore des fics sur ce site, je me suis enfin décidé à m'essayer à l'écriture, et comme je suis dans ma période Bleach en ce moment, j'ai pas résisté à essayer une petite histoire avec mon couple préféré. Donc sa devait un OS, mais finalement je ferrais plusieurs chapitres. Hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et à l'occasion si un(e) gentil(le) beta-lecteur pouvais m'aider sa serrais pas de refus, vu que je débute ^^

Donc voila bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle journée banale commençais au Seireitei, depuis l'incident des bounts, plus rien n'avait bougé, la 12e division avait les yeux rivés sur le hueco mundo et surveillait le moindre mouvement suspect. Et en attendant un signe trahissant l'activité d'Aizen, chacun étaient bien obligés de vaqué à ses occupations quotidiennes.<p>

Et ce matin la, à la 10e division, à peine avait il passé la porte que le petit capitaine fut engloutit par la montagne de papiers emplissant son bureau.

Evitant de justesse de se faire ensevelir, il jura, se pinçant l'arrête du nez en tentant de garder son calme. Sa vice-capitaine avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, ENCORE, omit de remplir ses obligations administratives. Bon sans, mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter ça ...

Et justement ou avait bien put passer la blonde ? Encore entrain de se souler au saké avec d'autres vices-capitaines surement. Les yeux fermés, les sourcilles du capitaine tressautèrent, manifestant l'irritation qu'il essayait de contenir autant que possible.

Le jeune garçon savait à quoi s'attendre s'il partait à la recherche de son fukutaicho, repensant à la scène embarrassante à laquelle il avait assisté dans son bureau après que Matsumoto, Kira et Hisagi se soit complètement torchés. Le capitaine de glace n'avais absolument aucune envie de revoir les deux vices-capitaines, qu'il soupçonnait être encore de la partie, en sous-vêtement. Tant pis, il aller encore devoir se débrouiller avec la paperasse, se dit il résigné. Mais elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis assura t'il en voyant de nouveau son bureau caché sous les papiers.

Malheureusement pour notre capitaine préféré, la paperasse aller très vite devenir le cadet de ses soucis, mais cela il l'ignorais encore.

Quelque heures auparavant, en pleine nuit, la petite sauterie de Matsumoto bâtait son plein. Et pour une fois presque touts les vices-capitaines, était de la partie. Même la froide fukutaicho de la 12e division avait été entrainé de force par Matsumoto, prétextant qu'elle devait échapper un peu au sadique capitaine Kurotsuchi et prendre du bon temps.

Et c'est de cette invitation un peu forcée que tout dérapa. En plein milieu de la soirée, alors que tout le monde était déjà bien éméchés, Ikaku plus chaud encore qu'à son habitude, décida de chauffer encore plus l'ambiance avec la belle vice-capitaine de la 10 division, qui disons le franchement, était elle complètement déchirée. Et le 3e siège de la 11e division avait une petite idée derrière la tête, il abordait d'ailleurs déjà un sourire lubrique rien que d'y penser.

- Oi Matsumoto, lança t'il, sa te dit un petit défie ?

- Heinneuuuuu ... répondit elle en se redressant tout en se tenant la tête.

- Je te propose un petit pari

- haa tu me prend par les sentiments Ikaku-kun, sourit la blonde ayant retrouver ses esprits, tu propose quoi ?

- Voila, un jeu de boisson, on bois un verre chacun et le premier à s'écrouler à perdu, sa te va ?

- ok sa me convient, on commence ?

- oula attend j'ai pas finit, sourit le 3e siège, on va corser les choses, c'est un jeu à trois

- heuin ? Et qui est le troisième. Regardant autour d'elle, la fukutaicho remarqua que tout le monde était déjà dans un état proche du coma. Tout le monde sauf... Nemu

Le sourire d'Ikaku s'élargi.

- Voila les conditions du pari, on boit avec Nemu. Le dernier à rester debout est le vainqueur.

- attendez, je ne pense pas que ... lança la vice-capitaine de la 12e division

- ho aller Nemu amuse toi un peu, coupa Madarame

- ok, quel sont les pari ?

Ikaku sourit encore plus.

- Ok alors, si tu gagne Matsumoto la prochaine soirée c'est moi qui fournit les boissons

- cool sa me va, Matsumoto pensa à la quantité incroyable de saké que devait avoir le 3e siège en réserve, et s'en délectait d'avance.

- Si c'est moi qui gagne, toi et Nemu vous devrais vous embrasser ! relança Ikaku

Matsumoto écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, oula la par contre sa devenais tordu, voila ou voulais en venir Madarame.

- Alors ?

La fukutaicho réfléchi une seconde, pesant le pour et le contre, elle jeta un regard vers Nemu qui n'avais pas changé d'expression, sa ne semblais lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Bon après tout ce n'était qu'un petit baisé, et la vice-capitaine de Mayuri était plutôt belle, et surtout il y avait cette quantité impensable de saké qui l'attendais.

- Ok c'est bon pour moi, et si c'est Nemu-san qui gagne ?

- heuuu ...

A vrait dire, Ikaku n'avais pas vraiment songé que la jeune fille pourrais gagner, elle n'était certainement pas habituée a boire, donc elle ne représentait pas une concurrente sérieuse.

- Si je gagne le vice-capitaine Matsumoto devra obliger le capitaine Hitsugaya à porter des vêtements de fille.

- QUOI ! hurla la vice-capitaine de la 10e division

Bon sang cette fille avait trainé vraiment trop longtemps avec Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Elle avait des idées complètements tordus. Mais en la regardant, Matsumoto compris qu'elle ne plaisantait pas du tout.

- C'est d'accord !, lança Ikaku

- QUOI ! hurla de nouveau la fukutaicho

- T'inquiète pas elle risque pas de gagner, sourit Madarame en lançant un clin d'oeil entendu à sa collègue

La dit collègue comprit le message, la pauvre Nemu n'avait aucune chance face à deux poivrot comme eux.

- Ok s'est partie !

Quelque longue minutes et plusieurs dizaines de verres de saké plus tard, Ikaku et Matsumoto était complètement affalés sur le sol et geignaient qu'ils allaient mourir. Quand à Nemu, elle abordait toujours la même expression neutre et stoïque qu'au premier verre.

- Maiseuuuuhh cooomennt tuheu faiteueerrr, gémit Matsumoto qui n'arrivait plus vraiment à distinguer le monde qui l'entourait. Madarame, était lui depuis longtemps entrain de comater sur le sol.

- Je suis désolé Matsumoto-san, mais Mayuri-sama me fait prendre des drogues depuis que je suis toute petite pour m'immuniser contre elles. Mon organisme est donc complètement insensible à l'alcool.

- haaaaaeuuu ! Mais c'est de la triche çaaaaa ...

- J'ai vous rappel que c'est vous qui m'avais obligé à participer à ce jeu.

- pffff, mouaaiiis

Bien je vais vous laissez vous reposez, n'oubliez pas notre pari Matsumoto-san

Mais la vice-capitaine avait déjà succombé aux effluves de l'alcool et ne put donc pas répondre ni voir le petit sourire de la vice-capitaine de la 12e division qui quittait la pièce.

Le lendemain matin

La pièce s'était vidée au cours de la matinée et lorsque Rangiku se réveilla, il ne restait plus personne dans la pièce.

Elle mit un moment à rassembler ses souvenirs de la nuit, et soudain le petit jeu de la veille lui revint en mémoire comme une baffe. Bon sang, comment allait elle se tirer de se mauvais pat... Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas tenir son pari, sinon sa réputation serrait fichue, sa parole ne vaudrait plus rien et surtout, la blonde n'était pas prête à mettre la vice-capitaine de la 12e division en colère. Rien qu'a imaginer les conséquences s'il elle ne respectait pas sa parole, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

Bon maintenant comment faire ? Parce que le couru de Nemu s'était une chose, mais la colère du capitaine Hitsugaya s'en était une autre. Et franchement la blonde ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, mais comment faire ...

Soudain elle eut un tilt, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle savait comment faire, il lui fallait juste demander un peu d'aide, et justement un nom lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

Se dépêchant de remettre un peu d'ordre - aussi bien dans la pièce que dans sa tenu - la fukutaicho se précipita vers le senkaimon le plus proche, direction : la maison du shinigami remplaçant.

To Be Continued

* * *

><p>Voila ^^ oubliez pas de laisser votre avis merci =3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Univers: Bleach

Paring: IchiHitsu

Disclamer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient, il sont tous la propriété exclusive Tite Kubo (et heureusement pour eux XD)

Bonjours à tous, avant toute chose je tient à m'excuser … Apparemment pas mal de gens on aimé mon histoire (tout du moins le début) et j'avais déjà les idées sur la suite de cette fic, mais étant à la fac (et en fin de licence) je me suis dit que je finirais ça plus tard. Puis les jours se sont transformé en semaine, et les semaine en mois et je vois maintenant que sa fait plus d'un an et demi que j'ai pas posté la suite … Voilà enfin la suite. Et encore avec toutes mes sincères excuses.

* * *

><p>Alors que la porte du Sankaimon s'ouvrait, le papillon de l'enfer apparu. Suivi de près par Matsumoto.<p>

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur la ville de Karakura.

Rangiku se prit la tête entre les mains, ressentant encore par moment les relents de la soirée. Elle songeât un instant au savon qu'elle allait se prendre. Cela faisait bien 24h qu'elle n'avait pas pointé le bout son nez au bureau de la 10e division.

Elle s'imaginait le blizzard qui allait l'accueillir demain matin. Enfin si sa restait un blizzard, sa ne serrait pas bien méchant. Parce qu'avec ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête pour honorer son pari, c'était plutôt la cryogénisation qui l'attendait …

Enfin bref, on verra bien demain. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour se rappeler ou habitait Kurosaki Ichigo.

A la clinique Kurosaki justement, notre shinigami remplaçant de service était étendu sur son lit, totalement inerte. En observant bien la scène, un non initié aurait put penser qu'il était mort. Et bien que sont état s'en rapprochait, notre petit fraisy était juste parti faire sa ronde dans Karakura.

Sautant de toits en toits, Zangetsu sur son dos, Ichigo sentait quelque chose d'étrange depuis un moment. Il n'aurait sut dire quoi (sa perception du reatsu étant toujours ce qu'elle était) mais il aurait mit sa main à couper qu'un truc louche se passait.

Soudain, alors qu'il atterrissait sur un pilonne électrique, une énorme masse noir s'éleva dans le ciel. Quelque chose d'immense survolait la ville de Karakura. De la ou il était, le shinigami remplaçant n'arrivait pas a distinguer sa forme précise. Son ombre s'étendit sur la ville. Attrapant la poigné de son zanpakuto, Ichigo s'apprêtait à dégainer et foncer sur cette masse noire. Mais la chose ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Elle disparu, se dissipant peu à peu.

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Ichigo resta quelques secondes la main toujours sur la poignée de Zangetsu.

Puis, sentant soudainement une présence dans son dos, il dégaina et assena un violant coup a revers. Mais son coup fut paré, au dernier moment.

Hé bien c'est comme ça qu'on accueille de vieilles amies ?

Matsumoto-san ?

La pauvre vice-capitaine, avait juste eut le temps de dégainer Ai-neko, et de parer le coup.

heu, Ichigo, sa t'embêterais de baisser ta lame s'il te plait, demanda la belle blonde, avec une goute de sueur coulant sur son front.

Ha heu oui désolé, Matsumoto-san, sa me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, mais je suis un peu a cran en ce moment.

Pourquoi ça ? Interrogea Rangiku en rengainant son sabre.

Hé bien, je sais pas vraiment, sa fait quelque jours que je sens un truc bizarre tourner au dessus de la ville. Et avec ce que je vient de voir ce soir …

La vice-capitaine ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le si joyeux et boute-en-train shinigami aussi soucieux.

Bon écoute, j'ai quelque chose qui va peut être te remonter le moral. Reprit finalement Rangiku.

Kurosaki releva la tête interrogateur.

Voila j'ai un petit service à te demander, dit elle tout sourire, mais est-ce qu'on pourrais en parler un peu plus à l'aise ?

Une fois bien installé dans la chambre de Kurosaki. La vice-capitaine de la dixième division reprit son discoure.

Ok voilà le topo. Me demande pas pourquoi ni comment mais j'ai perdu un pari …

T'a perdu à un concoure de boisson, lança Ichigo avec un air blasé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Ha Ha Ha, mais pourquoi tu dis ça avec autant d'assurance ?

La jeune femme riait nerveusement en se grattant la tête, consciente de sa réputation jusque dans le monde de humain.

Bref, reprit elle, donc les contrats de ce pari étaient un peu étranges. En fait, si je perdais je devais obliger mon capitaine à porter des vêtements de fille.

Et la, ce fut le drame, Ichigo explosa dans un rire monstre. Se tenant les côtes, il bascula sur le côté, et tomba du lit sur lequel il était assis deux secondes auparavant. Matsumoto regarda la scène, avec un sourire malin. Elle n'aurait pas autant de mal que ça à exécuter son plan.

Continuant toujours de rire, le shinigami remplaçant tentait de s'imaginer, le glacial et taciturne capitaine de la dixième division dans un robe à frou-frou. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son hilarité.

Ha Matsumoto, franchement t'en rate vraiment pas une, lança Kurosaki le sourire toujours au lèvres.

Il se redressa et s'accouda au lit.

Ok, je suis vraiment content d'avoir apprit ça, et je donnerais cher pour le voir, mais je voit pas vraiment pourquoi tu m'en parle.

He bien, lança la plantureuse shinigami avec un air faussement gêné, j'avais espérais, que, peut-être, tu aurais put me donner un petit coup de main, pour honorer mon pari.

T'aider ? S'étonna alors Ichigo. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je suis même pas shinigami officiel, et encore moins un gradé. Comment tu veut que j'ai une quelconque influence sur Toshiro.

La belle vice-capitaine eut un sourire machiavélique.

Voilà le topo, à ce qu'il parait, lorsque notre petite équipe était revenue à Karakura pour surveiller la ville, au moment ou ces arrancar ont commencé à faire parler d'eux, notre cher capitaine Hitsugaya a eut quelques activités bien étranges.

Ichigo leva un sourcille en signe d'interrogation.

Il n'a jamais voulu me dire quoi, reprit la belle blonde, mais je suis sur qu'il a fait un truc dont il a honte. Il a disparu pendant quelques heures, impossible de le contacter, même en appel d'urgence. Et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il venait de finir un combat. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il m'a juste dit qu'un hollow avait attaqué, mais il semblait vraiment gêné a propos d'une chose.

Ichigo, toujours aussi réputé pour son manque de perspicacité, n'avais toujours pas compris la où voulait en venir la vice-capitaine.

J'avais espéré que tu en saurait plus, et peut être pouvoir le faire chanter, avoua finalement Matsumoto.

Heu, je t'aurais bien aidé mais je voit pas pourquoi j'en saurais plus que toi.

He bien, simplement, parce que lorsque je l'ai retrouvé il était avec ta sœur.

Et la Ichigo percuta soudainement. Evidemment qu'il savait ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour la. Karin en rentrant, s'était empressée de lui raconter tous les détails de son aventure et surtout de son _fabuleux_ match de foot avec le petit capitaine.

Ok je commence à comprendre, répondit Ichigo avec un sourire naissant.

Alors ? Demanda violement la vice-capitaine en sautant sur le pauvre shinigami remplacent, qui faillit se prendre un coup de sein au passage.

He bien … d'après ce que Karin a dit, reprit Kurosaki et s'écartant de la vue plongeant qu'il avait, elle aurait jouée au foot avec un jeune garçon aux cheveux argenté et qui était un shinigami super fort.

Matsumoto sourit de toute ses dent, c'était donc ça … C'était parfait !

toujours envi de voir Hitsugaya en robe ? demanda Rangiku tout sourire

Ichigo sourit à son tour. Il avait saisi la ou Matsumoto voulait en venir, et il avait bien envi de jouer un petit tour au capitaine glacé. Sa serrait l'occasion de se marrer un peu.

ok c'est parti, s'exclama t'il

Et voilà comment notre fraisy s'est retrouvé embarqué dans une aventure qui allait le changer plus qu'il ne pensait.

Alors que Kurosaki et Matsumoto traversait le Senkaimon, une étrange personne les observait, perché sur un toit. Il portait une sorte de tunique blanche, ressemblant à un vêtement porté au temps de la Rome antique. Un énorme collier d'or entourait son cou, et des bijoux, eux aussi en or, sertissaient ses poignées et ses bras.

Mais le plus étrange était un énorme masque, recouvrant toute la partie haute de son visage. Un œil imposant ornait le haut de ce masque. Les lèvres du garçon masqué s'étirèrent en un sourire. Il fallait qu'il aille faire son rapport.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, bon ok, au début, cette histoire ne devais être qu'une simple histoire d'amour, sans scénario plus profond. Mais finalement j'ai décidé de corser un peut les choses. Comme vous vous en doutez, les idées viennent en écrivant, et la j'ai pas mal d'idées pour torturer nos petits shinigamis. Vous vous demandez tous qui est ce mystérieux garçon masqué ? Déjà un point important, ce n'est pas un perso de mon invention. Mais il n'appartient pas à l'univers de Bleach.<p>

Je me suis amusé à faire un petit cross-over qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps, avec une autre série que j'adore.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre ne mettra pas trop de temps a arriver.

A plus ^^

A oui, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review au passage (même si j'ai pas été sage et que j'ai été SUPER long à mettre la suite en ligne 8D).


	3. Chapter 3

Univers: Bleach

Paring: IchiHitsu

Disclamer: Aucun perso ne m'appartient, il sont tous la propriété exclusive Tite Kubo (et heureusement pour eux XD)

Hello, voici la suite, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

><p>"Veuillez m'excuser Dame Maya."<p>

Le garçon vêtu de sa tunique blanche avait enlevé son masque et laissé apparaître des cheveux châtains mi-longs -retenus en arrière par un serre-tête. Les cliquetis que faisaient ses bijoux alors qu'il avançait résonnaient dans toute la pièce.

"Baramu, te voilà rentré. Comment s'est passé cette petite mission de reconnaissance. Lui répondit la femme assise en face de lui d'un ton calme et posé."

Celle-ci était tout comme lui vêtue d'une tunique blanche mais au lieu de s'arrêter à mi-cuisse comme celle du garçon elle lui descendait jusqu'au bas des jambes.

Tout comme le jeune homme elle portait une grande quantité de bijoux en or et un étrange tatouage turquoise en forme d'œil allongé vers le bas ornait son front.

"La quantité d'énergie que nous avions détectée venait bien de cette ville madame, reprit le garçon, j'ai trouvé l'humain qui produisait cette énergie phénoménale.

Parfait Baramu. Si il est aussi puissant que ceux qui nous ont permis d'arriver ici il ferra un instrumentiste incroyable."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Tandis qu'ils arrivaient à la Soul Society Ichigo songeât à un petit détail technique...

"Dis Matsumuto-san, tu as pensé à prendre des vêtements de fille au moins? Je suis pas sûr que la Soul Society soit très fournie en boutiques pour filles, interrogeât Ichigo.

T'inquiète pas pour ça, lui répondit-elle, j'ai fait le plein de vêtements lors de ma dernière mission à Karakura."

Le shinigami remplaçant songeât un instant à ce que cette tordue de vice-capitaine avait bien pu acheter et surtout...comment le petit capitaine allait pouvoir rentrer dans des vêtements faits pour une femme avec un bonnet pareil ?!

"Rassure-toi, reprit la jeune femme qui semblait lire dans ses pensées, j'ai prévu le coup. J'ai demandé un petit coup de main à quelqu'un afin de retoucher la robe que devra porter le capitaine Hitsugaya."

Ichigo sourit. Décidément il avait du mal à associer les mots robe et capitaine Hitsugaya dans la même phrase sans ressentir une profonde hilarité.

"Et qui-est cette personne ? demanda le shinigami remplaçant.

Tu vas voir, cela va sûrement t'amuser, répondit la plantureuse shinigami."

En quelques coups de shumpo ils arrivèrent devant les locaux de la 4e division.

Ichigo se demandait ce qu'il fichait là quand la vice-capitaine le saisit par le bras pour l'emmener dans le bâtiment. Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte d'une pièce dans un recoin de la caserne. Le shinigami remplaçant aurait bien été incapable de dire quel chemin ils avaient emprunté.

Tout en toquant à la porte celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un visage qu'il connaissait bien: Hanataro se tenait à genoux dans la pièce, un paquet à la main.

"Hanataro, toi aussi t'as été entrainé là-dedans ? s'exclama le shinigami aux cheveux orange

Ah Kurosaki-san, répondit l'intéressé, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous venez aider Matsumoto-san ?

Oui voilà c'est ça, il vient m'aider, reprit immédiatement Rangiku avec un sourire crispé, il est venu pour offrir lui aussi un petit cadeau à Hinamori. D'ailleurs as-tu fini de préparer mon cadeau Hanataro?

Oui, j'espère que ça lui fera plaisir, je me suis appliqué autant que j'ai pu, dit le jeune shinigami en tendant le paquet à la vice-capitaine.

Parfait mon petit Hanataro, dit la vice-capitaine en prenant le paquet et en ébouriffant le pauvre 7e siège de la 4e division au passage, et n'oublie pas, ne dit rien, ça doit rester une surprise."

Alors voici le fameux « coup de main »: elle avait utilisé la naïveté du jeune gradé à son avantage... Ah vraiment quand elle voulait parvenir à quelque chose cette femme ne reculait devant rien. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre cette ténacité au profit de son travail…

"Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne dirais rien, s'adressant à Kurosaki, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de vous revoir Kurosaki-san.

Moi aussi Hanataro, mais juste comme ça: qu'est-ce que tu fais au fond de la caserne ?

Et bien… on m'a obligé à être de corvée de nettoyage du dépôt de matériel mais ça va, j'ai l'habitude, répondit le petit brun avec un léger sourire."

Pauvre Hanataro, pensa le shinigami remplaçant, il est toujours aussi peu considéré par ses camarades. J'espère vraiment que les choses iront mieux un de ces jours.

"Bien, encore merci Hanataro, déclara finalement la rousse, on a encore pas mal de choses à préparer, alors on te laisse finir."

Sur ce les deux shinigami s'en allèrent, non sans qu'Ichigo ne jette un dernier coup d'œil au petit brun qui lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie.

Dans le bureau du capitaine de la dixième division, ledit capitaine fulminait. 72 heures, 72 bon sang d'heures que Matsumoto n'avait pas donné ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule signe de vie. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr, se promit le petit capitaine aux cheveux argentés, dès qu'elle ferait irruption dans la pièce elle serait pétrifiée dans un bloc de glace jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Pendant qu'il ruminait sa colère il ne sentait pas qu'on l'observait. Une petite caméra, cachée dans un coin de la pièce, l'épiait depuis un bon moment.

"Ok, prêt Ichigo? demanda la plantureuse rousse en apercevant les locaux de la dixième division se profiler.

Ouaip, lui répondit le shinigami remplaçant tout sourire."

Cela allait être un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Le fameux tendo, le possesseur du plus puissant Zanpakuto de glace, le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire de la Soul Society, habillé comme une fille. Ichigo sentait une fois de plus le fou rire le gagner. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas gâcher le plan.

Lorsque les deux shinigamis pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment Matsumoto remarqua que les membres de la dixième division semblaient crispés. Tous marchaient rapidement, le regard au sol. En voyant leur vice-capitaine certains semblaient encore plus se crisper et quand elle alla demander à un subordonné la raison de cet accueil cette dernière se manifesta d'elle- même.

"JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS CE RAPPORT AU PLUS VITE ! QU'EST – CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ !"

Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à l'entrée du bâtiment tout le monde put entendre le hurlement poussé par le capitaine. Apparemment, il était légèrement à cran, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Ah Matsumoto – Fukutaicho, s'exclama un shinigami en passant près d'elle, vous êtes enfin rentrée, vous devriez aller voir Hitsugaya – Taicho, cela fait deux jours qu'il est comme ça, on a vraiment peur qu'il démolisse le bâtiment cette fois."

Le shinigami remplaçant et la vice-capitaine se regardèrent, chacun sentant la terreur de l'autre. Bon ils n'allaient peut-être pas mettre leur plan à exécution de suite. Il fallait, dans un premier temps, calmer le démon de glace présent dans le bureau du capitaine Hitsugaya.

L'air dans ce fameux bureau était glacé, de l'autre coté du meuble de bois le capitaine des glaces signait un énième document. Lorsque soudain il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Une masse de cheveux longs et roux passèrent par l'entrebâillement.

"Matsumoto …"

Le ton était polaire et presque murmuré. La dite vice-capitaine sentit un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Cela allait être froid mais alors vraiment très froid, se dit-elle.

"Viens par ici Matsumoto, il faut qu'on cause, reprit le Taicho sur le même ton.

Euuuuh Taicho…

LA FERME ! Que tu fasses des soirées de débauche en entraînant tout ce que la Soul Society fait de plus pitoyable en tant que lieutenants, passe encore. Je me moque complètement de ce que tu fais durant ton temps libre, tant que ça se passe en dehors de mon bureau, mais j'attends de ma vice-capitaine qu'elle soit à son poste le lendemain matin. Je passe sur ta paresse, sur tes retards permanents parce que j'estime que tu es une bonne gradée mais là…

Pardonnez-moi capitaine Hitsugaya, le jeune garçon fut coupé dans son élan, mais Matsumoto-san était avec moi pendant tout ce temps."

Ce fut Ichigo qui, cette fois, pénétra dans le bureau gelé.

"Toi … l'irritation du capitaine des glaces montât d'un cran, depuis quand disposes-tu de mes subordonnés comme cela t'arranges ?!"

Les yeux d'Hitsugaya lançaient des éclairs glacés. Il allait le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ce résidu de shinigami.

Ichigo ria nerveusement.

"Oh allé Toshiro, tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire, j'ai juste emprunté ta vice-capitaine quelques heures, j'avais besoin d'un coup de main pour élucider un truc à Karakura.

C'est CAPITAINE HITSUGAYA !, cria le plus jeune, et depuis quand est-ce qu'on « emprunte » les vice-capitaines du gotei 13 sans consulter leurs capitaines, ni passer par des ordres officiels?!

C'était comme qui dirait urgent, un truc louche se passe à Karakura, dit Ichigo en retrouvant soudain son sérieux, ce qui décontenança légèrement le Capitaine des glaces.

Un truc louche ? demanda Hitsugaya suspicieux."

Bien que ce shinigami les ait sauvés et leur ait prêté main forte à de nombreuses reprises le capitaine n'arrivait toujours pas à le considérer autrement que comme un simple humain qui fourrait son nez dans des affaires qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

"Oui, je ne suis encore sûr de rien, mais je sens quelque chose depuis quelque temps.

Tu « sens » quelque chose et ça justifie la réquisition de mon plus haut gradé pendant 72 heures?"

Ichigo ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le capitaine d'un air déterminé, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le froncement de sourcils d'Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto observait la scène stupéfaite. Deux têtes de mule, qui se regardaient fixement, aucun ne voulant lâcher.

"Bien. Je n'ai pas plus de temps à te consacrer Kurosaki, tu m'en as déjà fait assez perdre comme ça, lança finalement Hitsugaya en replongeant le nez dans ses papiers. Si tu n'as plus besoin de Matsumoto elle va pouvoir se remettre _immédiatement_ au travail.

Pas de souci, merci capitaine Hitsugaya, dit Ichigo."

Il n'eût pour toute réponse qu' un simple grognement.

Pourquoi avait-il lâché? ça ne lui ressemblait pas, se dit Toshiro intérieurement. Bah après tout, comme il l'avait affirmé, il y avait assez de choses dont il avait à s'occuper sans devoir en plus gérer les conneries d'un misérable shinigami remplaçant.

"Je reste dans le coin, on se voit ce soir Matsumoto, s'exclama Ichigo avec un clin d'œil pour la belle rousse."

Le soir même, après s'être installé dans la caserne de la 13e division (en apprenant son arrivé le capitaine Ukitake a proposé son hospitalité), le shinigami remplaçant se dirigea vers le centre du Seireitei. Il avait prévu de retrouver dans un petit bar la vice-capitaine de la 10e division.

Sur le chemin qui le menait vers le centre du Seireitei il croisa un shinigami qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver là. A quelques mètres du shinigami remplaçant se tenait le capitaine complètement dingo de la 12e division. Celui-ci ne l'ayant pas remarqué, et Ichigo ne souhaitant vraiment pas croiser la route de ce fou dangereux, notre rouquin décida de se planquer dans le recoin d'un bâtiment.

"Alors Nemu, qu'en est-il de cette petite mission que je t'ai donnée ?

C'est en bonne voie Mayuri-sama

…."

Ichigo n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation, les deux hauts gradés de la 12e division l'ayant dépassé. Ils se dirigeaient apparemment vers leur bâtiment.

Décidant que le danger était passé, le shinigami aux cheveux orange prit le risque de sortir de sa cachette.

Fonçant à coups de shumpo vers le bar il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment. Il trouva Matsumoto qui l'attendait devant l'entrée.

"Alors, comment ça s'est passé après que je sois parti ? demanda Ichigo.

J'ai réussi à le calmer… mais ça m'a couté un mois de corvée administrative, soupira la belle rousse avec dépit."

Kurosaki ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air anéanti de la jeune femme. Les papiers et les rapports à remplir n'étaient décidément pas sa tasse de thé.

"Quand est-ce qu'on met notre plan en action alors ?

Ce soir ! répondit vivement la vice-capitaine.

Quoi, déjà ? Tu ne veux pas laisser passer un peu l'orage ?

Pas le choix, les termes du pari ont changés…

Ichigo ne comprit pas bien ce que la plantureuse jeune femme voulait dire, mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix vu qu'elle risquait de se prendre une punition 1000 fois pire qu'un mois de paperasse pour avoir fait chanter son capitaine.

"Allé, en avant! lança t-elle."

En s'approchant des locaux de la 10e division les deux shinigamis remarquèrent que la lumière était toujours allumée dans le bureau du capitaine. Il était pourtant 10h passées.

En s'approchant doucement de la porte du bureau ils savaient qu'ils risquaient d'en ressortir les pieds devant mais maintenant...il n'avait plus le choix!

Dans le fameux bureau le capitaine des glaces s'arrachait les cheveux sur un rapport de mission qui datait de 3 mois et qui était signé Matsumoto. Impossible de comprendre ne serait-ce que l'objectif de la mission. Décidément il se dit que, parfois, mieux valait que sa subordonnée s'abstienne de remplir ses devoirs administratifs.

Il fut tiré de ses préoccupations par un toquement de porte. Qui est-ce qui pouvait bien encore le déranger ? Même à cette heure-là il ne pouvait pas bosser tranquille.

"Entrez, lança-t-il sans enthousiasme."

Rangiku entra, suivit de très près par Ichigo.

"Encore vous ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?

Pardon Taichô, heum…voilà: ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraitre bizarre mais j'ai un petit problème…

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive _encore_ Matsumoto ? Répondit le capitaine des glaces en soulignant bien le caractère répétitif du phénomène.

He bien voilà, en fait l'autre soir, pendant la soirée avec les autres vice-capitaines, j'ai perdu un petit pari et…

Je t'arrête tout de suite Matsumoto, la coupa Hitsugaya, tes problèmes liés à tes soirées de débauche ne m'intéresse absolument pas et je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de t'aider à les résoudre.

Mais c'est-à-dire que… ce petit problème est lié à vous Taichô."

Un ruminement lui répondit. Hitsugaya, les yeux fermés, se pinça l'arête du nez. Hésitant entre la congeler sur place ou la vaporiser à coups de kido.

"Très bien… et je suppose que ce shinigami remplaçant joue aussi un rôle dans tout ceci, reprit le capitaine glacé en désignant dédaigneusement le shinigami en retrait derrière la vice-capitaine.

Hé bien… en quelque sorte…

Sa suffit Matsumoto, dit moi tout de suite où tu veux en venir.

D'accord, voilà j'ai fait un pari et celui-ci stipulait que si je perdais vous devriez vous habiller en fille… et j'ai perdu ce pari…"

Un silence pesant s'installa, la température chuta brusquement. Le visage baissé, le capitaine en face des deux shinigami semblait terrifiant. Ichigo pouvait le voir trembler légèrement.

"NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN DE FAIRE DES PARIS AUSSI DEBILES ! hurla le possesseur de Hyorinmaru."

Il semblait vraiment hors de lui, près à réduire les deux shinigamis en face de lui à l'état de poussières spirituelles.

"Le pire, reprit-il, c'est que tu oses venir me voir en sachant pertinemment que JAMAIS je n'accepterais de faire ça.

Je le savais Taishô, mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix j'avais prévu une solution, c'est là que Kurosaki intervient.

Comment ça… demanda Hitsugaya dans un murmure sourd, plein de menaces.

Eh bien voilà, je suis au courant de tes petites activités sportives avec ma sœur… lança Ichigo, qui n'en menait tout de même pas large."

Hitsugaya réagit au quart de tour, il avait parfaitement compris, ces deux crétins étaient en train de lui faire du chantage. Ou il jouait au petit jeu de Matsumoto, et accepterait de se faire ridiculiser devant les deux shinigamis, ou bien ils racontaient à tout le Seireitei que le parfait petit génie, le capitaine surdoué, jouait au football comme un gamin humain pendant ses missions dans le monde réel…

Ichigo observait avec appréhension le capitaine en face de lui, le visage baissé, les poings serrés, il tremblait encore plus que précédemment.

Le shinigami remplaçant s'attendait à se faire pulvériser par un terrifiant dragon de glace d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais rien ne vint. Sauf deux mots :

"Très bien …

Pardon ? Matsumoto semblait réellement étonnée, elle s'était attendue à des cris, des menaces, et même à la mort! mais pas que son capitaine accepte aussi facilement.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, ou je perds toute dignité devant vous deux ou je la perds devant tout le Seireitei, répondit Hitsugaya le visage toujours baissé."

Parfait, pensèrent Ichigo et Matsumoto, ça avait été bien plus facile que ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginés. Le shinigami remplaçant prévoyait un bon fou rire en perspective.

"Ok, voila ce que vous devez mettre."

Tendant le paquet à son capitaine, Matsumoto expliqua brièvement comment attacher le haut de la robe ainsi que les bas de soie. Elle n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à inclure les sous-vêtements qui allaient avec.

"On vous laisse vous changez tranquillement, dit Matsumoto en se dirigeant vers la porte."

Les deux shinigamis pouvaient entendre des jurons et des menaces, depuis plusieurs minutes, provenir de l'intérieur de la pièce. Ils retenaient difficilement leurs fous rires, n'imaginant que trop bien les difficultés du pauvre capitaine, plus habitué à manier le sabre que les fermetures éclairs.

Soudain une voix se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

"Matsumoto, impossible d'attacher cette foutue fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

Une seconde Taichô, répondit la rousse, je viens vous l'attacher.

NAN ! s'écria le petit capitaine, tu es une femme et en plus ma subordonnée, envoie moi Kurosaki."

Comme ce gamin pouvait être attaché à la hiérarchie et au protocole, ça en devenait désespérant.

Pauvre Ichigo, il se préparait à se retenir de rire en poussant doucement la porte du bureau.

Il distingua dans un coin de la pièce le petit garçon. Il avait réussi à s'habiller correctement, il n'y avait plus qu'à attacher la fermeture éclair dans son dos.

La robe était en tissu blanc satiné, soulignant la blancheur de ses cheveux, et faisait ressortir le turquoise de ses yeux. Elle était cintrée à la taille, puis s'évasait vers le bas. Deux fines bretelles la retenaient au niveau des épaules, qui apparaissaient nues, du shinigami. Le jeune garçon était resté pieds nus, refusant catégoriquement de se rendre encore plus ridicule en passant des bas de soie.

Et alors qu'Ichigo s'était préparé à se forcer à ne pas exploser de rire, il resta bloqué là, devant la porte. Regardant Toshiro sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait du mal à détacher son regard de la peau du garçon, apparaissant au niveau des épaules et de ses jambes nue. Elle était blanche et semblait aussi douce que le tissu de la robe même. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi son cœur s'accélérait comme ça? C'était Toshirô bon sang...

" Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? Lança Toshiro avec un regard mauvais."

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas il avait fallu que cet humain le déshabille du regard...

Sentant le regard noir que lui lançait le capitaine des glaces, Ichigo chassa au loin ces pensées troubles.

Il se rapprocha du jeune garçon et passa dans son dos. Il remonta doucement la fermeture, prenant garde à ne pas pincer la douce peau de Toshiro.

De nouveau son cœur s'accéléra. Mais c'est pas vrai, se dit-il, il n'était pourtant pas cardiaque, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup?

"C'est bon Matsumoto, je t'accorde 2 minutes, tu pourras certifier que tu as rempli ton pari, s'exclama le capitaine à l'attention de la vice-capitaine qui attendait derrière la porte."

La porte s'ouvrit et Matsumoto apparue, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais son sourire fut de courte durée. Son capitaine semblait vraiment abattu et dépité. Il avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise. La belle vice-capitaine se demandait bien pourquoi, d'accord c'était assez dérangeant, voire un peu humiliant pour le capitaine Hitsugaya, de s'habiller ainsi. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Et surtout elle se serait attendue à voir son capitaine fulminer, lancer des menaces, des grossièretés...mais au lieu de ça, il ne disait rien, attendant patiemment que ce mauvais moment passe.

Mais le pire allait venir.

Une voix sortant de nulle part s'éleva dans le bureau.

"Ooooh, eh bien, Nemu ne m'avait pas menti, elle a bien rempli sa mission…"

Tout le monde reconnut immédiatement cette voix de dérangé.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous vous abaisseriez à ça capitaine Hitsugaya, reprit le capitaine de la 12e division, j'avais donné cette mission à Nemu en sachant qu'elle échouerait sûrement mais elle a finalement réussit. J'ai maintenant une petite vidéo de vos petits hobbies personnels."

Ichigo et Matsumoto regardèrent alors brusquement le capitaine. Celui-ci semblait complétement déconnecté de la réalité. Tête basse, un air sombre autour de lui, et un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce.

"Dehors… Murmura le jeune garçon.

Capitaine… souffla Matsumoto.

J'AI DIT DEHORS ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne veux plus vous voir, JAMAIS, disparaissez !"

Sortant précipitamment, les deux shinigamis laissèrent le capitaine passer ses nerfs. Tous les deux étaient conscients qu'ils avaient commis une belle boulette.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Au Hueco Mondo, le palais d'Aizen, Las Noches, éblouissant par sa blancheur dans cet univers sombre et terne, n'était plus le seul bâtiment imposant.

Une immense ville volante flottait tranquillement au dessus de Las Noches, étendant son ombre immense sur le château d'Aizen. Faite de pierre plus blanche encore que le palais du traitre, elle brillait lentement dans la lumière de la lune du monde des Hollows. De magnifiques statues antiques décoraient les bâtiments, d'immenses masques à figure humaine ornaient les façades de gigantesques murs sur lesquels s'écoulait des cascades d'eau turquoise. Un peu partout, cet étrange emblème, cet œil s'étirant vers le bas, était gravé.

Couvrant par son immensité la demeure de l'ex-capitaine de la 5e division, Hiranipra, la capitale de l'empire Mulien, la demeure du dirigeant suprême de Mu : Mayawel al Padis, étendait sa magnificence.

"Madame, lança un homme en entrant dans la salle du trône, il portait ce vêtement antique que tout les habitants de cette citée semblait porter. L'homme se prosterna devant la femme assise sur le trône en face de lui.

Ou en est on ? Demanda la femme sur un ton calme et posé

Nous sommes près à envoyer un premier Dolem en reconnaissance Madame

Très bien. Ordonnez à l'instrumentiste d'Allegreto de se tenir prête. Nous allons voir un peu à quoi ressemble de cette fameuse Soul Society, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. "

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre 3 terminé, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié. Les choses commencent à s'accélérer, et Kurotsuchi intervient. J'adore vraiment ce perso, l'archétype du scientifique complètement barge, sa le rend vraiment excellent. Vous aurez compris, que depuis le début, ce petit tour était un coup monté de Mayuri.<p>

Comment les choses vont s'arranger pour Toshiro et Ichigo ? Vous le saurez dans le chapitre 4.

Que prépare ces mystérieux être dans leur ville flottante en plein milieu du Hueco Mondo ? Vous le saurez aussi dans le chapitre 4 (enfin en partie seulement =D)

A la prochaine, et comme d'hab : Reviews Please ^^


End file.
